starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Central Command Operatives
Central Command Operatives are specialized internal security agents of the Sith Empire. Their roots lie in the Sith'ari Centrality, where they made their name, but they have been drastically expanded in recent months and given jurisdiction over the entire Sith Empire. Their mandate is threefold: *When Jedi cross the border of the Sith Empire, it is the CCOs' role to greet them, inform them of all pertinent laws (including laws against assault, brandishing weapons in public, threats, slander and vigilantism), and make it clear that Jedi jurisdiction and mandate ends at the border. They are also responsible for ensuring that Jedi keep said laws, through surveillance and corrective action. In all respects the CCOs' behaviour must be beyond reproach as agents of law. Summary capital punishment is itself a crime. *The CCOs are responsible for police actions involving Sith and other Force-users within the Sith Empire. They are empowered to investigate and arrest any Force-user other than significant power players and those operating on their direct orders. If serious law-and-order or public relations issues arise involving those power players, the issue will be discussed between them, the Sith High Council, and the senior officers of the CCOs. *The CCOs may assist internal security forces, including police and counterintelligence divisions, when called upon. According to the will of Lord Koss, they may also assist in some military operations. For example, CCOs served at the Battle of Mon Calamari, and played a key role in the Battle of Arcanix. They have also supported the military in the conflict on Runnel for some time. *Additionally, when seconded by influential Sith Lords, CCOs can fill specialized, often secret functions. For example, both Guardsman Anrakk and Lord Ahkris rely on teams of CCOs. Training and Capacity The CCOs train aboard the Stormblessed and at the Elom Academy. A significant portion of training takes place in the field. While exceptional CCOs can be recruited to the Sith Academy, many career CCOs also 'upgrade' their skills at the Academy before returning to duty. Some train at the Academy while keeping their CCO rank secret, as with Jessamin Traverts. The majority of CCOs are usually equivalent to a skilled Jedi Padawan or junior Jedi Knight. Their lightsabre skills are sufficient for most scenarios, but they are also trained in commando hand-to-hand and in the proper use of blasters. However, some are considerably more powerful. These 'Senior Operatives' are tasked with the most hazardous duties, including the management of powerful Sith and Jedi. In practice, when a serious issue comes to the fore, someone of Deputy Director level or above is usually on site. The CCOs also possess the means of detecting marginal Force sensitivity. They recruit many career law enforcement officers who are only weakly Force-sensitive, a pattern that is also extended to pilots, slicers and snipers. These specialists are trained to use their weak talents exclusively in their chosen field, a pattern stolen from the Jade Empire Patriots by Velok. For example, the Stormblessed has always trained Force-sensitive gunners and pilots; snipers and slicers are trained elsewhere. Many who have normal levels of Force-sensitivity also choose this training, if their talents for piloting, sniping, slicing, etc. are especially strong. All of these fall under the aegis of CC Operations, and are considered full CCOs even if they've never used a lightsabre or channeled a Force Push. The pilot specialists, and other CCOs with piloting experience, often favour an updated version of the TIE Advanced x1. Dubbed the 'Vadercraft', it boasts fully modernized shields and slight engine improvements. A very few CCOs are not even Force-attuned, though this is generally unknown. In practice, much like the non-commissioned officers run an infantry company, CC Operations relies on career investigators and analysts with only marginal Force skills. CCOs are trained with three principles in mind. First, the rule of law and order, including rigid self-discipline. Second, the value of collective action. Third, the principles of the Sith, somewhat adapted to direct individual ambition. Ranks Director of Central Command Operations (DCCO) *Ashin Varanin Deputy Directors *Kelen Adwar *Hin Jasto * * Senior Operatives *Darth Atreyu *Barkus *Desran * * Operatives *Folai Sejanis *Jessamin Traverts *Darth Kerberos *Chodo Rwana * * *Smiley's People (see below) Notable Groups Smiley's People Affectionately known as 'Smiley' for his huge tusked grin, Anrakk - a member of Darth Sarastro's personal guard, grandson of Torkan - is known to bring a group of Central Command Operatives along on missions under Sarastro's aegis. None are stronger than weak Knights. *'Antilles': A Sith Scholar with serious social anxiety; can barely stand to be in the presence of the rest of the team. Outstanding young sorcerer. Human, female. *'Paxilon': A Sith Warrior. Quick temper. B'trillan (short bipedal feline), female. *'Pim Jasto': A Sith Warrior and lor pelek in training of ghosh Jasto. One of the team's heavy hitters. Korun human, male. *'Sorbitol': A Sith Assassin, anorexic, passive-aggressive. Heart of gold. Fought the Xen'Chi with Iara Beorht. Elomin, female. *'Venrir': A Sith Scholar with a degree in archaeology and a taste for blood. Fought the Xen'Chi with Iara Beorht. The team's pilot. Kli'aari (four-armed humanoid), male. *'Wrenjek': A Sith Scholar trusted by Velok; knows about None Whatsoever. Part-time librarian aboard the Wayward Son and Stormblessed. Elom, male. Ahkris' People Darth Ahkris has began using a new-formed team of operatives for various assignment. So far, this team consists of Charda, Siara Taiin, Niari Tiress and Saniss. Evero is a former team member as well.